Episode 1050 (8th February 1971)
Plot Betty rings Cyril for advice about what to do about Ken and is told to wait until next morning before they report it. Emily has been to tell Albert but he is still in a stunned state about Val and she couldn't bring herself to break the news. Meanwhile, Ken unpacks his bags at Weatherfield's Baytree Hotel after checking in for the night. The next morning, the Tatlocks confirm to Len that Ken hasn't arrived in Glasgow and he alerts the police. Bet has heard from neighbours in her new digs that the maisonettes are being demolished and a Community Centre is being built. Ena has heard the same rumour and summons Councillor Alf Roberts to get more details. He refers her to the Town Hall. Hotel receptionist and cleaner Yvonne Chappell disturbs Ken's repose and gets shouted at. Mrs Parsons and Tony call on Ena and tell Emily they have a surprise for Ena but need to execute it within a couple of hours. Emily gets Minnie involved and they set out to search for Ena who was last seen visiting Albert. Betty also questions Alf about the new flats and when he snaps at her Bet becomes suspicious as to what he's hiding. Ena returns from the Town Hall but keeps quiet about what she found out. Emily and Minnie tell her she has a surprise - a car will arrive for her at 6.00pm to take her somewhere but they won't say where. Alf gives Bet the idea of asking Annie for a dress allowance. Emily asks Bet to do Ena's hair as part of her surprise. Len reports that Glasgow police have been asked to look for Ken. Yvonne and maintenance man Norman Tindall discuss their mysterious guest. Ken locks himself in his room and asks not to be disturbed. Alf confirms that the council will look after Ken's furniture until he's rehoused. An angry Ena refuses to leave until she's told where she's going. Minnie loses her temper with her and Ena reluctantly gets into her taxi. Betty passes on an overall from Annie for Bet to wear. Alf accuses Len of telling Ena about the Community Centre but is told he didn't get the news from him. Len worries that the residents will find out what else is being built on the site. Cast Regular cast *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Emily Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Maggie Clegg - Irene Sutcliffe *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Bet Lynch - Julie Goodyear *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley Guest cast *Yvonne Chappell - Alex Marshall *Mrs Parsons - June Brown *Tony Parsons - David Hill *Fred Chapman - Harry Littlewood *Norman Tindall - George Malpas Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *Corner Shop *Fairclough and Langton - Yard and office *Camera Shop flat *Baytree Hotel - Room 16 Notes *First appearance of Alf Roberts since 24th July 1967. The date also marks ten years since his first appearance in the programme. *Although ITV had begun full-colour transmissions on 15th November 1969, the ITV Colour Strike which began on 13th November 1970 caused this episode to be recorded in black and white. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Where has Ken gone? Where is Ena going? *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,650,000 homes (1st place). This was the highest-rated episode of the year. Category:1971 episodes